Gwen, the Evil Lily
by LilKinny
Summary: When Lily steals Ty's headphones too many times, Jason HAS to comment. What happens when Katy's potion does the opposite of what it's supposed to do? What will happen when Gwen finally makes peace with Lily? Will Lily ever get rid of Gwen? Find out in Gwen, the Evil Lily!
1. Headphone Thief

**_I only own my Minecraft character, LilKinny_**

**_NOT A LEGIT STORY SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!_**

**_Adam: Sky_**

**_Ty: Lox_**

**_Jason: Universe_**

**_Lily: Me_**

It was a normal afternoon in the land of Minecraftia. Adam, Ty, Jason and me are sitting in Ty's wooden house, looking at each other like we have an idea.

"Hey Kinny, do you have an idea?" Ty teases. He knows I hate being called Kinny.

"No Lox, I don't." I glare at him angrily. In my anger, I start plotting a prank against him. I'll sprint up to him, grab his headphones, and run into his backyard. This is perfect. Ty is chatting with the other boys, so it gives me a perfect time. I jump up and take his headphones, darting into his backyard. I scale a tree with his headphones and go to the highest branch. We all know Ty can't climb trees; he never can get a secure grip on the branches. So when he finds me in the tree, he groans.

"Why did you take my headphones?" He yells up to me.

"YOU KNOW CLEARLY I HATE BEING CALLED KINNY!" I shout back and he sighs.

"Don't make me get my Ender pearls." He sighs. He literally has a stash of Ender pearls just for getting something from me.

"Fine." I sigh and put the headphones on. "One thing first." I propose a deal. He sighs and nods and I put on my dumbest voice.

"HI! I'M LOX AND I DO PARKOUR EXCEPT I'M HORRIBLE AT IT!" I say and look into an imaginary camera.

"Hey!" He screams playfully. I laugh and climb down the tree, handing Ty his headphones when he holds his hand out.

"Quinton (Husky Mudkipz) is going to be mad we made a ton of noise." I laugh imagining Quinton's voice.

"TY! I TELL YOU 2:30 IS MY NAPTIME! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN! WHEN!" I imitate Quinton using his very deep voice. Ty laughs at my imitation and we go back inside. Adam looks at Ty's headphones and just shakes his head.

"How come Lily was able to take your headphones 3 times this week? Even during parkour she managed to take them." Adam shakes his head sadly and Jason nods.

"Its like you want her to take them." He points out. Ty's cheeks flame with color and mine probably look like red wool. They laugh as both of our cheeks turn bright red.

"I have to go. Uh, good luck with Quinton." I leave hastily. I almost run into the village apothecary in the process.


	2. The Potion that Changed Everything

"Dear Lily, how are you?" She greets me warmly. We call her Katy, since that was what her name was. Katy has bright blue eyes and long blond hair. She always wears a witch's hat and a long purple cloak. Herobrine turned her into a witch; sadly now she is our healer. She won't look like a witch though; she only will need to wear the witch's clothes.

"I'm having some boy issues." I address her. She motions for me to enter her purple wool house. I enter, my feet padding with hers on the cool obsidian floor. We go past her potions and into the actual house portion of her house.

"Tell me what happened." Katy asks me when we sit on her couch.

"Adam, Jason, Ty and me were sitting in Ty's house and Ty called me 'Kinny'. So I took his headphones and climbed a tree. When we went back inside 5 minutes later, Adam said something about me taking them everyday and Jason went 'Its like you want her to take them.' I think Ty likes me but I don't know." I rest my head on my hands.

"Do you like him?" She points out. I look at her in confusion.

"I don't know. He's my best friend and I think that if we date and break up we won't be friends anymore." I reply. She thinks for a second.

"Do you want him to like you?" She makes another valid point.

"I appreciate that he likes me, but I don't want him to like me since it creates awkward tension." Katy runs into the potion part of her house and runs back over with a yellow potion.

"It's a split personality potion. He won't like you if he realizes that you are two different people." She hands me the glowing yellow potion.

"Does it work?" I look warily at the glowing liquid. She nods and with a nervous look in her direction I drink the bottle. When I finish I start trembling.

"This potion is a potion that lasts forever. Your new personality is a wicked side. A side that despises Ty and all good. Her name is Gwen." Katy tells me as the trembling stops.

"What? I didn't want something that hates Ty and all good! I just wanted something more girly or something Ty doesn't like! Not something that hates Ty and all good!" I look at her in shock.

"In a week you will be able to control it but I would avoid Ty for the next week." Katy pushes me out her back door. I nod and run to my lapis lazuli house. The iron door opens easily and I lock it.


	3. Gwen's Debut

**I was bored at school when my teacher fell asleep so I will update! Be happy I'm actually updating it.**

"I can't believe this. I can't go around Ty now for a week until I can control myself." I whisper and flick the switch. All of the lamps illuminate the room since night is falling. Sitting in my white wool chair, I pick up the Hunger Games. It's a sad book; I mean children dying is definitely not a happy topic. After crying over Rue's death for five minutes, I go to bed. This is going to be a long week.

In the morning I get pumpkin pie and milk. I return to Panem and continue reading the book. Funny, I've seen some people in my world that looks like they belong in the Capitol. There is a knocking on my door as I continue eating.

"Who is it?" I ask while reading about Peeta and Katniss in the cave.

"Ty. I'm sorry about yesterday." He says through the door. I freeze. Gwen will go nuts if Ty enters.

"I'm sick. Katy told me no visitors for a week since it's a rare disease. Do you have a copy of the Hunger Games movie?" I lie.

"Yea. Do you want me to bring it over?" He asks.

"Can Adam or Jason do it? I don't care if they get sick, but you're my best friend. I can't get you sick." I lie again. He leaves after muttering yes. I finish ready the book and wait for Adam or Jason. The doorbell rings and I open it to find Adam holding the movie.

"Ty said you wanted this. Why couldn't he bring it? He said you told him this lie." Adam eyes me.

"I'm not really sick. I bumped into Katy and we chatted. She told me that she has a potion that would make me an annoyance to be around. She gave me a split personality potion that created Gwen. Gwen is my evil side that hates Ty and everything good." I tell this the truth.

"Why only Ty?" He asks confused.

"When I told her what happened at Ty's house she thought he liked me and I didn't want him to. So she gave me a potion that made Gwen. I've never even experienced Gwen, so I don't know what she does. I'm able to control her in a week, so now she's like a creeper. If you're in sight I can blow." I finish and he hands me the movie.

"Do you want me to tell him the truth?" Adam glares at me. My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"He'll kill me. Just tell him that I look like a zombie. Please!" I plead with him. He sighs and nods. I shut the door and put the movie into the TV.

"Wow, reading? That's like really bad." I say as I put a tally. I want to see how many bad parts of the movie there is. By the time I eat lunch I have 20 tallies and it's on the actual games.

"I have to sit through an hour before the good part. Another one!" I come back with chicken.

"So the Capitol likes seeing children die, yet they cringe at tributes dying? That's another tally." I mark another tally. Falling asleep, I dream of what Gwen would look like. I jolt awake by pounding on my door.

"TY!" I scream in alarm when I open the door. It's raining and he's drenched.

"You told Adam a lie. What's going on Lily?" Ty says with gritted teeth.

"You have to get out of here. Gwen" I start feeling something in my chest. My normal blonde hair turns black and my skin turns pale. There are silver highlights in my hair and I start feeling hatred towards Ty. Ty stumbles backwards.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Gwen/I scream at Ty. Ty looks at me in alarm and runs away. I go back to normal and start crying. Why did Katy do this to me? There is a softer knocking on my door now. I open it and find Jason. I invite him in and pause the movie.

"Ty just ran to my house blubbering about how you like morphed into something. What happened?" He looks me straight in the eye. So I explain everything that happened with Katy using the same explanation I told Adam.

"You know I was joking right?" He laughs nervously. I shake my head.

"I actually thought you were dead serious about Ty liking me." He laughs nervously again and says 'Yea' trailing off.

"You're not telling me something." I growl.

"Ty really does like you." He blurts out. I gasp and think about how Gwen reacted to Ty.

"Gwen basically shouted at Ty just now." I start crying again and he leaves.

"I'll tell him what happened." He promises me and leaves. I play the movie as Katniss is yelling for Peeta.

"Not wise to yell his name if he is already dead." I mutter and put another tally. That's my 46th tally.

"Peeta of course is still alive." I sigh and put another tally.

"THE FINALE IS A WOLF!" I say angrily and put three tallies. Wolves are pets, not savage beasts. Well, not unless you hit one. More wolves appear and I put 6 more tallies.

"Cato appears out of nowhere." I put another tally. There is knocking at my door, so I pause the movie and groan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ty asks from behind the door.

"I thought you were going to kill Katy. I don't want to harm you. Please just don't bother me for another three days." I promise and he leaves.

"Of course Katniss has to choose to use the weapon as a tiebreaker. This movie gets better and better." I say with sarcasm. Katniss shoots Cato and he falls with the arrow lodged in his hand.

"Since this movie is like a Disney movie, the bad guy HAS to die. This is because bad guys have no lives back at home and are meant to die." I put another check as the wolves maul Cato.

"Katniss 'ends his misery'. Perfect way to 'end my interest'." I put another tally as the wolves leave.

"Of course the Games have a twist. Why are they so shocked?" I yell at the TV and put more tallies.

"Oh, so they were fine with wolves mauling someone on live TV but they choose to stop people from having a quick death? What about Fox-face and her death? Was that not important?" I put two more checks and fast forward.

"OK, so the president in the book 'looks like a snake' so I'd expect him to have brown skin! He also has to point out the symbol of the rebellion. Wow, this movie is very easy to comprehend." I put three tallies as they ride the train.

"And Prim is the first person Katniss sees. Meanwhile Snow is plotting her death. Wow, this movie was very dumb." I pull the movie out and place it back into its case. Counting my tallies, there are 70 flaws. Wow, this book was so interesting though.

"I hated that movie! Why couldn't you watch something less happy?" Someone in my head yells at me.

"Gwen?" I gasp.

"Who else, the boogey-man? Put on a sadder movie or go visit your friend Ty. I'M BORED!" Gwen sighs in annoyance.

"GWEN! STOP! It's been a week. (Actually if you really counted it's been 2 days, but I have no patience) I CONTROL YOU NOW!" I scream as Gwen shrieks.

"Hopefully I have her under control." I whisper when the screaming dies down. I cautiously leave my house with the movie. Knocking on Ty's door, I wait nervously. He opens the door and hugs me.

"It's been a week!" He says gleefully.

"Can't breathe!" I gasp and he releases me. I hand him the movie and he thanks me.

"Lily, I have something to tell you. I've loved you since I met you in that parkour course. Will you go out with me?" He asks genuinely. I smile and shriek yes. He hugs he and I return the hug.

"Oh and guess what I got you." He goes into his house and pulls something out from a chest. He returns with it behind his back.

"What?" I ask. He hands me a pair of headphones that look exactly like his.

"Since you always steal mine I got you a pair." Ty smiles as I put them on immediately.

"They're perfect. I love them!" I squeal and hug him.

"Do you want to come in?" He holds the door open.

"I have to run a few errands. I'll be back later. I promise." I wave bye and run to Katy's.


	4. Katy's Stupid Mouth Wash

**Sorry, this chapter might be VERY short because of the ending. The next chapter will be very long though like Gwen's Debut, I promise. Just don't come after me with swords and torches!**

"How is Gwen doing?" Katy asks when I enter.

"Can you reverse the effect? Ty asked me out. Please?" I beg with her. She shakes her head sadly and looks at me with her sapphire blue eyes. The eyes I knew as a child. These were the eyes of my best friend throughout my childhood who never lied or didn't keep any secrets from me. **(A/N: *glares at all my friends who never tell me anything and starts plotting revenge* I always wanted a friend like Katy. Except in the next few chapters... that would be torture.)**

"The potion lasts forever Lily. I can't." Katy looks through her neon potions. They all glow faintly as a rainbow light ripples over them, every single one in sync.

"There is one potion that may reverse the effect but if it doesn't it could alter your attitude and Gwen can become you permanently." Katy returns with a bottle that holds a glowing green liquid. She holds the bottle in one hand while the other one rests on her hip and smiles a fake smile. She looks at me in this pose and immediately I become ready to defend myself from anything.

"It's called mouth wash. **(A/N: I was laughing really badly right here. Sorry if the next few lines are really bad.)** It cleans your teeth and fights cavities! It also leaves behind a cooling effect." Katy holds up the bottle like she's in a commercial. I burst out laughing at her acting, but she glares at me. I realize she's being serious.

"Sorry, I thought you were faking. Is that the real potion?" I look at her trying not to meet her eyes in case I start laughing again.

"It is actually called mouth wash, but it washes out all effects, sometimes even permanent ones too." Katy hands me the bottle. I look at the mouth wash warily and drink it. I start feeling very dizzy and the room is spinning. Then everything fades as my hearing spikes.

"Oh no. The potion did the effect I didn't tell her about. She's in a coma. I have to call Ty!" Katy screeches as I hear her feet stampede across the dark wooden floor to her phone.

**What on Earth did Katy's mouth wash do to poor Lily? Because I'm mean, I won't update until tomorrow, so you will have to wait- *starts running from the angry mob of fans who demand for the next chapter***


	5. The Coma (Part 1)

**OK so here's the thing. I have like no social life (no shocker) and I got really bored after uploading Katy's Stupid Mouth Wash so I wrote this chapter. Like I promised, I made sure it was long (around 2 and 1/2 pages on Word) and had plenty of drama in it. Please rate and review... You know the drill.**

"Ty? Come to my shop. Something's wrong with Lily." Katy screams into the phone. There is a long pause before she answers him. "I didn't tell her about it! She came asking for it and I told her it was dangerous. Being the stubborn person she is, she drank it. Gwen can become her permanently if she isn't treated properly!" Katy hangs the phone up. In my mind, I see Gwen saunter up to me. Her hair is shorter now, up to her chin. **(A/N: I imagined her as Gwen from Total Drama Island, or a show I watched as a kid. If you don't remember how she looked, please Google her so you know. Just replace the blue highlights with silver and technically that's how my version of Gwen looks like.) **

"Well, I might become you now. And you will become the side I push away." Gwen cackles.

"Gwen, I'm not pushing you away. I didn't want you to hurt my best friend who is now my boyfriend!" I retort. She growls at me.

"That slime ball is now your boyfriend! That means he's my boyfriend now! Get rid of him or I will." She hisses and walks away muttering things about how she missed her opportunity.

"Can you hear me Lily?" I hear Ty screaming. My eyelids feel like there are weights on them, so I can't open them. Sirens blare as I hear people barge in.

"What did you do witch?" Somebody cruelly addresses Katy.

"She came asking for a potion. I warned her but she didn't listen to every possible effect!" Katy lies. She only told me it washes out every effect!

"Get her on a stretcher." Somebody orders and I'm placed on a stretcher. I feel Ty's warm hand in my cold one and I'm glad he's still here and not strangling Katy. The stretcher is lifted into an ambulance as I hear the medics trying to interrogate Ty.

"I just got a call about this before you came. I called while I was coming over. Katy didn't tell me anything besides what she told you guys." Ty reasons with the medics. The ambulance arrives at the hospital a few minutes later after they yell at each other. The medics wheel me out of the ambulance and I still feel Ty's hand on mine.

"She's in a coma. The witch caused it. We need to take an X-ray." A medic addresses somebody.

"Sir, you need to wait here." Somebody tells Ty.

"I'm not leaving her." Ty grasps my hand tighter.

"You might interfere with her X-ray. Just wait here and we'll tell you the results." I'm positive it's the doctor talking.

"Fine." Ty's hand leaves mine as they wheel me somewhere.

"Get her onto the scanner." Somebody commands and I'm placed on a metallic table. A machine purrs to life as what sounds like the X-ray machine rolls back and forth, scanning for any source of the coma. They'll probably find Gwen and think I have a brain issue. After what feels like hours, I'm taken off the table and placed back on the gurney. They wheel me somewhere and I'm placed on what feels like wool. A blanket is wrapped around me and finally they leave.

"Lily." I hear Ty whisper when he enters the room. I'm sure Adam and Jason are with him.

"I'm so sorry man." Adam pats Ty on the back.

"Ty, it says 'Mental issue' on her paper. Are they talking about Gwen?" Jason asks.

"I think so. I'm going to kill Katy." I hear Ty growl.

"Too late. She's on trial for this. If she loses, she will be executed for attempted murder." Adam soothes my feelings for Katy with this. My friendship with Katy went downhill like my life did when she gave me this potion, so for all I care she could be guilty and I would only grieve because of our childhood friendship.

"I hope she'll be OK though. She needs surgery tomorrow. I think that the doctors think that they can remove Gwen." Ty laughs sadly. Gwen appears angry in the void of darkness I see.

"I told you break it off with him." She growls at me.

"How? I can't communicate with him. I'm getting surgery tomorrow because they think they can remove you." I laugh lightly and she cackles with me.

"You know, we aren't so different. We would be best friends if I was a real person." Gwen dreams. I agree with her.

"If I can get out of this coma by tomorrow, do you promise to only take me over if I really need help? No matter how much you hate my boyfriend, can you please do it for me?" I beg her.

"Fine. But if you get surgery tomorrow, the deal is off." Gwen and I agree on the deal as she fades from my vision.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lily." I hear Ty say as he leaves. Gwen appears and looks at me.

"So…. It's just the two of us until somebody comes." Gwen states awkwardly. I laugh at the awkwardness and she also cracks up.

"How's your hair doing?" I ask awkwardly. She gives me a thumbs up and looks around. A doctor runs into the room and she fades away.

"She doesn't need surgery. This is the wrong patient's clipboard! This girl is mentally insane; she doesn't need surgery... I have to go tell that boy who was with her." The doctor whispers urgently as he swaps boards and runs out. So, now I'm a mental patient. Life gets better and better with every turn.

"Good night Lily. Hopefully Ty hates you now." Gwen walks away into the darkness and I start to fall asleep.

I wake up to people talking in my room rather loudly. It's really irritating since I was trying to sleep.

"I can't believe that she's mentally insane now." I hear Ty mumble.

"It's not your fault. She might be a bit crazier, but hey! Lily is always fun to be around." I hear Adam try to cheer Ty up. Jason chimes in and a third voice also supports Ty. I recognize it to be somebody I haven't spoken to since Ty moved to our town. Quinton.

**Oh no... Quinton's back! If you want to know why Lily is shocked Quinton came, you need to wait until 4/12. Sorry, I already uploaded a lot today, including my newest story: The Pendant of Life! **

**Lily returns (who else would star in that story?) and Ty is corrupted. Based off of the countless amount of fanfics about Enderlox, I decided to create my own fanfic involving Enderlox. (NOTE: THE IDEA OF THE STORY BELONGS TO HOLYLEAF FOREVER! THEY HAD THE IDEA OF ENDERLOX KILLING THE MAIN CHARACTER! GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES BECAUSE THEY ARE THE WRITER OF MY FAVORITE STORIES! MOST OF MY IDEAS FOR STORIES ARE BASED OFF THEM, THEY ROCK!) Please bare with me, I've had a very severe case of Writer's Block lately and I have not gotten any ideas at all while juggling school and my stories. Since I started track, I now start my homework later, so that means later updates! **

**Please also look out for the sneak peek of What the Overlander? It's the very first Minecraft fanfic I've written and I'm planning on uploading it when I get the chance on my desktop computer. I'm hoping I can upload the sneak peek *cough cough trailer to story cough* tonight so I can upload it as soon as I finish Gwen, the Evil Lily. I want to take my larger stories one story at a time. **

**Thanks! ~LilKinny**


	6. The Coma (Part 2)

**I told you I would update this 4/12. By the way, I put out the trailer/sneak peek for What the Overlander? Go check it out since you meet another OC, or the lovely goddess of life, Heron. **

"It's not like she's a different person. She might not be similar to her other self, but she's still the girl that yells in your backyard purposely at 2:30." I hear Quinton joke around. The others laugh and then somebody gasps.

"Ty, she's smiling!" I hear Jason point out. It's true, what Quinton said was funny and true. Ty grabs my hand and turns. **(A/N: SORRY ABOUT NOT MAKING HER COMA LONGER! I HAVE NO PATIENCE!)**

"Say something funny again." He addresses Quinton. I start smiling again at his urgency.

"Uh, Ty is really bad at parkour." Quinton tells me. I frown; it wasn't nice.

"At least she frowned." Adam points out and everyone else agrees.

"You're great at stealing Ty's headphones." Jason fires off, making me smile.

"BUTTER BUTTER BUTTER!" Adam sings. I smile wider; I find it hilarious when Adam calls gold butter.

"Keep saying funny things!" Ty encourages his friends.

"I have a good one!" Quinton interrupts everyone. The room falls into silence as he clears his throat.

"What do you get when you kill a flying squid?" Quinton's deep voice falls into my conscience.

"A baked potato." He finishes and everyone bursts out laughing. That was my favorite joke when Quinton and I were best friends. Then Ty moved next door and Ty became my best friend, leaving Quinton in my past… Wow, I have not been nice to Quinton.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. They all gasp and Ty grabs my hand tighter.

"What did she say?" Adam questions everyone.

"She said I'm sorry. What are you sorry for?" Ty's hopes must be high.

"Quinton…" I manage. The room falls silent when I say Quinton's name.

"Did you have a history with her or something?" Jason asks Quinton.

"Best friends…." I try saying more but it's too much effort.

"Why are you sorry for that still? I forgave you months ago." Quinton whispers.

"I left you… Alone…" I can't say more. They all fall silent.

"Dude, what happened between you two?" Ty frowns.

"Before you moved next door, Lily and I were best friends. Then when you moved, she told me she was going to meet the new neighbor. After that, our friendship plummeted." Quinton admits. I frown and everything is interrupted when I hear the door open. I quickly go back to my unreadable mask and they all face the doctor.

"How is she?" The doctor sounds like a female.

"Fine. We were talking to her and she smiled and frowned. Then she started talking about her friendship with him." Adam updates the doctor.

"Already talking? Wow, our machines aren't state of the art anymore then. Well, she needs another X-ray. I'll send in two doctors to bring her for an X-ray in a minute." The doctor waddles out and everyone turns.

"Lily, your chart says 'Mentally Unstable'. Can you explain that?" Ty approaches me and grabs my hand. I frown and he releases my hand as the doctors enter. My mask goes back on and they wheel me out of the room. I'm lifted onto the table I hate and the familiar purr fills my ears. The whirl of the machine also fills the air and I'm finished quicker than last time. I'm wheeled back into my room and the doctor waddles back in.

"It seems like she will wake up soon, but she might lose her memory. If she does, just tell her the basics. Who she is, who you guys are, what you guys are to her, where she is, etc. Just don't provoke her since we saw something in her brain that looks dangerous." The doctor waddles out and everyone relaxes.

**TY POV**

When I found out Lily was in a coma, I wanted to kill Katy. Now I know she is already dead. I got an update on my phone with the song from Wizard of Oz **(A/N: The song goes 'Ding dong the witch is dead')** attached. The doctor exited the room, leaving everyone less tense. Lily starts moving around in her bed, so I excitedly wait for her to wake up. I actually want her to call me Lox again. Her eyes open, revealing her big blue eyes and she looks around.

"Who are you people?" She asks terrified. I look at Adam, who has the same horrified expression as me. She has amnesia. The effect everyone feared. I realize everyone is looking at me for guidance except Lily, who's looking at everyone in fear.

"Uh, I'm Ty, this is Adam and that's Jason. Over there is Quinton. I'm your boyfriend and they're our best friends. You're in the hospital and you lost your memory." I try to update her without crying. I can't believe she doesn't remember anything.

"THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!" Lily screeches and starts flailing around.

'She thinks I'm just a voice in her head.' Gwen thinks. I nod slightly.

'I HAVE TO PROTECT LILY!' Gwen screams and Lily begins transforming into Gwen. The guys stare at me in shock.

"GWEN STOP!" I screech and try to hold down Lily's arms as they grow pale. Gwen pushes me off Lily, causing me to hit the wall.

"Ow…." I groan and rub my head. Jason runs over to me and helps me up.

"Let's get a doctor!" Adam commands and we all run out, trying to access the nearest doctor. I find the doctor who told us about her state of mind and drag her back to the others.

"She just went insane. She attacked our friend when she felt provoked and he might have a concussion." Quinton updates the nurse. She nods quickly and starts going back to Lily's room. When we enter, the room looks neater and she is sleeping in bed.

"Are you sure you guys aren't imagining that happened?" The doctor is cut off as Lily jumps onto her. I press the button for security and two large guards rush in. They claw Lily off the doctor and bring her away while she screams and tries to attack them.

"Quinton, you said she might be a BIT crazier. Not full on crazy!" I screech and help the doctor up.

**Whoa... Lily's going crazy... I am very bored so I might upload the next chapter soon. By the way, I'm going to upload a mini story explaining who everyone is in What the Overlander and my reasoning for everything. Basically answering future questions and questions by my friends. Please look for that.**


	7. Freedom

**OK, so while copying this from Word, I noticed that the next chapter will be the next chapter. It might be short, but I have to add on to it. By the way, I added a story explaining why I wrote What the Overlander? That story will come out after I add a Slender/PLL crossover. **

The guards drag me to a whiter part of the hospital. They stop at an iron door and leave me in the room alone. The room is covered in white wool blocks and there is a wool bed in the corner. I sit on it and look out the glass window into the hallway. Other patients occupy themselves quietly. One person looks rabid as they try to knock the walls down. In my mind Gwen stalks up to me.

"Finally on the crazy side. Now Ty will break up with you, he wouldn't love a mad girl." Gwen laughs evilly and walks away. I think about what she said. I'm not crazy. I'm definitely crazy. I still have my memory, but seeing them made me self-conscious so I acted like I didn't know them. I told Gwen to help me, but she did things I regret. The door swings open and a guard enters.

"If you're not going to go insane again, you can see a few people who wish to speak with you." The guard gives me some time to think. These people are probably Ty, Adam, Jason, and Quinton. I nod slightly and he motions for me to follow him. He leaves me in a room alone, waiting for somebody to enter. There is a seat by a window, so I sit down and look out into the forest. Sheep graze the land and wolves run by, happily barking to each other in their strange language. It's very calm.

"Lily." I hear from behind me. I turn and find the people I knew would come. They all look at me as if expecting me to go crazy, but I turn and look out the window again.

"I talked to the doctor. She said you're allowed to leave since your attack was out of confusion and for self defense only." Ty adds solemnly. A ghost of a smile tugs at my mouth as I stare out the window.

"Are you going to answer us? Or are we going to have to make you answer us?" Adam asks with a hint of mischief. I don't respond; I want to see what this 'method' is.

"I guess I have to make you talk." Adam sighs with fake annoyance as he walks over. Then he starts tickling me. I start to laugh at the weird sensation but quickly stop because I'm in no mood to laugh.

"You always laughed when I tickled you." Adam grumbles and walks away.

"Lily, if you think you're crazy enough to start in here, you're being delusional." Ty grabs my shoulders and spins me around to meet him. He looks into my eyes softly and I pull my arms around my knees.

"I'm not crazy. You're right. I'm not crazy. I'm not. This is all in my head and I know it is. I'm not crazy." I must sound really crazy right now. Telling them I'm not crazy while rocking back and forth really isn't helping that right now. Ty shakes me so I stop.

"YOU'RE NOT CRAZY LILY!" He screams. I shake my head and continue muttering how I'm crazy.

"We're taking you out of here. Jason, can you go check her out?" Ty addresses Jason, who nods and walks out. Quinton walks up and looks at Ty.

"Hey Lily, what do you get when you kill a flying squid?" Quinton repeats the old joke we made up.

"A baked potato. I know that joke already." I murmur and continue rocking.

"She can leave here." Jason re-enters the room. Ty takes my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"They also gave me these clothes." Jason hands Ty grey sweatpants with a light blue t-shirt. There are blue Converse sneakers to match.

"Here, put these on and meet us in the lobby." Ty hands me the clothes and they all leave. I change into the clothes quickly and look out the window. The scenery is really pretty. I exit the door they went through and find myself in a narrow hallway. A guard is coming down the hallway towards me, so I stop him.

"Where's the lobby?" I ask sweetly. He points down the hall from the way he came and smiles at me. I smile back and walk down the hall slowly.

"Hey Ty." I greet my boyfriend, who hugs me.

"Come on. I have to show you something." He leads me outside and into a graveyard.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" I ask him. He grins and leads me into a graveyard with a sign that reads 'Nether Souls'. The Nether Souls are the people in town who were executed for a certain reason. He leads me to a fresh grave with a stone hedge stone.


	8. The Headstone (Please read the bottom)

**FINAL CHAPTER! FINALLY! Sorry if it's really short, the actual part in Word was only 3 paragraphs. It's my first COMPLETE fanfiction, I'm celebrating with a cupcake. **

"Here lies Katy Dren. Witch who almost killed innocent girl that just wanted a potion of healing. May Herobrine deal with you in the Nether." I read out loud. Katy was killed for that. I can't believe that this happened. In my head, I go over my friendship with Katy. Like that one time where we both got poisoned accidently from the old apothecary, Dawn and the time when we trashed Quinton's house because he got into a fight with me.

"She was killed two days ago." Ty grabs my hand and tries pulling me away. He lets my hand go and walks out of the cemetery. I look at Katy's grave sadly.

"Katy, I know you didn't mean to harm me. I was mad at you in the hospital, but now I feel like I could have been there to stop them from killing you. You didn't know I was going to go into a coma and knowing you, you didn't want to scare me. I survived it though and I'm proud to be alive, but seeing your grave makes me feel like I should join you. Please rest in peace and I hope Herobrine isn't too harsh." I bow my head and walk out to Ty. We walk silently back to his house, but I'm fine with the silence. I mean, I just found out my best friend is dead.

We enter his house where he gives me the headphones he made for me. I raise an eyebrow. Where did he get these?

"You left them at Katy's. The police took them, but I persuaded them to give them back to me." He answers my silent question and I beam. Placing them on my head, I smile at the familiar weight. He grins as there is a knock on the door. He opens it to reveal my younger cousins, Fia and Tao. **(A/N: They will really play bigger roles in the Slender/PLL crossover. Trust me, they will. Just remember Tao is 4 and Fia is 2) **They shout hello and give me big hugs. I smile and hug them back, relishing how young they are.

**What do you think? I know it's very short, but my next story is longer and will have more involving Tao and Fia.**

**Katy belongs to my friend Caroline**

**Lily belongs to me**

**Tao and Fia are based off my actual cousins**

**Adam, Quinton, Jason and Ty all belong to Sky, Husky, Universe, and Lox. **

**The squid joke belongs to SkyDoesMinecraft**

**The mouth wash is based off a personal experience explained below:**

_**"Do it!" My friend shouted, shoving the mouth wash into my hands. She poured so much crap into the bottle then added food dye so it would look normal. I shook my head then handed it back to her.**_

_**"I only added mustard, ketchup, chopped carrots, cheese, and yogurt." She frowned. I was about the throw up, I really hate yogurt. I shake my head again, so she goes over to the fridge and takes out sour cream. After adding in a spoonful of the cream, she hands it to me.**_

_**"Do I have to?" I begged. She nodded and handed me the bottle. I started to drink it after she promised me a cookie. After talking to me about how it wasn't hard, I fainted from the disgusting slop in the bottle.**_

**Of course, I wasn't in a coma. Thanks for reading the story!**


End file.
